


Praise

by SenkoWakimarin



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 16:50:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14773451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenkoWakimarin/pseuds/SenkoWakimarin
Summary: Kink meme fill. Anon said, "Wade gets beat on by life quite frequently, and not many people appreciate him. I'd like to see him overwhelmed by what it feels like to be told he's doing a good job. Porn or not, up to you."I made it porn.





	Praise

“Nate,” Wade gasps, practically begging as he rocks his hips back and forth in Nate’s lap. The name froths from his mouth like an obscene prayer, like the sound is holy to him.  
  
Wade’s limbs are wrapped, octopus like, around Nate’s body, fingernails digging in and leaving angry welts up and down the flesh of Nate’s back, scrabbling for purchase that doesn’t make Nate stop talking on the TO side. Nate would swear he’s had Wade on edge for at least an hour now, but he’s a little preoccupied to keep track, and anyway, it feels so damn good, he’s sure he can keep this going for a little while longer, a few more minutes at least.  
  
“You're doing so, so good, baby,” Nate encourages. “So good for me, always so perfect, so fuckin’ beautiful.” Nate’s left arm is supporting the weight of their position while his right hand rests on the small on Wade’s back, rubbing over that roughly textured skin.  
  
Honestly he doesn’t understand the praise thing, but it works beautifully to melt Wade, normally so contrary and flighty, into complete compliance, putty in Nate’s palms.  
  
“Kiss me, fuck, Nate, kiss me,” Wade babbles, brows all scrunched up and eyes rolling back as Nate leans in, changing angles to comply.  
  
Nate’s not sure how he manages it with Wade squirming the way he has been practically since he started fucking him, but he does. He presses their lips together in sweet exchange, letting Wade lick his way into his mouth. The man tastes like he’s last brushed his teeth maybe never, but it hardly matters for the eagerness in him.  
  
Nate snaps his hips into Wade just to hear him gasp and groan, to see him writhe and feel his nails, ragged and much-bitten, dig into his back.  
  
“You feel so good, Wade,” he groans, settling back into a slower, more agonizing pace. “You always feel so good for me.”  
  
“M’ gonna cum, Nate, I can’t...” Wade whimpers, hands fidgeting like he wants to touch himself but can’t bring himself to let go of the hand holds he’s already got.  
  
“Go on baby, cum for me.”  
  
Wade lets his head fall back, uttering a shuddering series of sighs that might just be the prettiest sounds Nate’s every heard, all silvery and stuttered by an attempt at control.  
  
There is no control though, not on Wade’s end, and that’s proven well enough by the way the shorter man yelps when Nate pounds back into him, fucking him with sincerity now, into a powerful orgasm, making him cum without either of them ever touching his cock.   
  
Nate’s a little surprised – horrified might be a better word – to come down from his own orgasm and realize that Wade’s crying silently, still clinging to him.  
  
“Thank you, baby,” Nate whispers, kissing Wade’s shoulders and collarbone, his neck and along his jawline. “You did such a good job.”  
  
“S’ embarrassing,” Wade mumbles, sniffling and throwing one arm over his damp eyes. Neither of them bothering to move for some time, until the position becomes a little too uncomfortable for Nate and he nudges Wade in the ribs so the younger man finally crawls out of his lap.   
  
The two of them collapse side by side, Wade entwining their pinkies.


End file.
